Familiar Faces
by ruvy91
Summary: The Doctor is sitting in a park and is overcome when he sees a familiar face.


The Doctor was sitting by himself on a swing set near the Powell estates. He sometimes came here when he was alone and missed some of his former companions.

A boy about 8 came up and sat in the swing next to him.

"Are you alright mister?" The boy asked the Doctor.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" The Doctor replied.

"I don't know you just look lonely and like you need someone to talk to."

The Doctor smiled, "I am lonely. It's very nice of you to try and cheer me up. What's your name?"

"Jack" the boy replied happily.

"I used to have a friend named Jack. Traveled with him and another friend Rose. We had quite the adventures, even saved the world a couple of times." The Doctor replied wistfully.

"Are you the Doctor?" Jack asked eagerly. His mum had told him about her adventure through space and time with the Doctor and Jack hoped this was him.

The Doctor stared at Jack in surprise. How would this little boy know who he was?

Just as he was going to ask how the boy knew him a woman called across the playground.

"Jack, where are you dear?"

"Over here mum." Jack replied.

If the Doctor had been surprised before he was now paralyzed in shock; Walking across the playground was Rose Tyler, older but just as beautiful as he remembered.

"Come on Jack we'll be late for dinner with Mickey and Martha."

"I know mum but you'll never guess who I've met."

"Who Jack?" Rose looked at the Doctor and smiled warmly, "Hi I'm Rose, you've already met my son Jack."

"John Smith" the Doctor replied, his shock wearing off.

Rose's smiled turned wistful.

"I had a friend who used to go by that name."

"But mum this is the Doctor!" Jack interjected.

Rose looked at Jack then back at the Doctor, looking closer at his features. When she really looked at his eyes she recognized him.

"You've regenerated" She stated.

The Doctor nodded. He opened his mouth to ask how she was here but decided better of it. Another question came to mind.

"Is he-?" The Doctor half asked, wondering where the other him was.

"No." Rose replied sadly, shaking her head. "He died. Weeping Angels got him. I would've been there too, but Jack was only a few months old at the time."

The Doctor looked horrified.

"But enough of the past. You should come with us. We're going to Mickey and Martha's for dinner and I'm sure they'd be delighted to see you."

"I really shouldn't."

"Nonsense. I insist and you know I won't take no for an answer." She said the stubborn look he fondly remembered taking place on her face.

The Doctor smiled and got up from the swing. Jack took his mum's hand and they started walking out of the park.

**xXx**

Mickey and Martha had been ecstatic to see the Doctor again and introduce him to their infant daughter Alice. Jack had been fascinated and asked the Doctor to tell stories of his adventures, the Doctor had obliged and everyone had listened to the tales with rapt attention.

After dinner the Doctor and Rose had a moment to their selves; Mickey was cleaning up, Martha was putting Alice down and Jack was crashed out on the couch.

"A lot has happened to you since we last saw each other." Rose stated, the Doctor nodded his agreement.

"May I ask what happened to them, the Ponds?"

"Weeping Angels" The Doctor replied solemnly. Rose nodded.

"It's good to see you again, although you don't look quite the same; but you're still the same man, just a different face."

Amy's farewell ran through the Doctor's mind and a wave of selfishness swept over him.

"Do you want to go on one last trip? Just you and me?" The Doctor asked.

Rose smiled fondly, "It wouldn't be one trip though. I'm sorry Doctor, I can't. I have Jack to think about." She sighed and looked at her sleeping boy.

"I know you'd say he could come with us, but I remember the danger and I can't put him through it."

"I understand" the Doctor replied dejectedly. Rose placed a kiss to his cheek.

"Just because I can't travel with you doesn't mean that you can drop out of our lives. I expect you to visit often and if you even think about missing a holiday don't be surprised to get an angry phone call, I know you still have Martha's old mobile in the TARDIS."

The Doctor smiled fondly, "I wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
